mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Beak Spider
- Premium= }} |-| Zebra= } }} The '''Beak Spider' is a Fully Cowled Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya on December 13, 1995. A variant of the Beak Spider, known as the Beak Spider Zebra , was released in August 1997. The original Beak Spider was featured in the manga and anime [[Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!|''Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!]] as Kai Okita's machine. while the Zebra was featured in the anime adaptation of [[Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! WGP|''Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! WGP]] as the Savanna Soldiers' machines. General info The Beak Spider features the fully-cowled body design, with the grill-type rear spoiler, the front side wheel guards and the black body design. There's the U-shaped decals on the rear fenders. There's a 'BS' decal right on the front of the canopy. Beak Spider and Premium variants The original Beak Spider and the Premium variant has the black body color, the blue and white spider web-like body decals, the red U-shaped decals, the red headlamps and the gold canopy. The original Beak Spider was equipped with the blue-colored curve side-guard attachment and is equipped with the red small-diameter 3-spoke Fully Cowled-type wheels paired with the black high-profile slick tires. The chassis frame and A parts were molded in gray and green respectively. The Premium variant was equipped with the black, small-diameter 3-spoke VS-type wheels and white X-type narrow slick tires. The chassis frame and A parts of the Premium variant were molded in red and black respectively. Only the Premium variant comes with a standard motor. Zebra variant The Zebra has the smoke black body color, the white and black zebra-stripes body decals, the yellow U-shaped decals, the yellow headlamp and the red canopy. It was equipped with the blue-colored curve side-guard attachment and is equipped with the red small-diameter 3-spoke Fully Cowled-type wheels paired with high-profile slick tires. The chassis frame and A parts were molded in gray and green respectively. Only the Special Kit comes with a standard motor. Viento variants The limited, Charatoru-exclusive Viento variants, has the aura-tone body decals as oppose to the usual black, blue and white of the original. It has four color variants: red, white, blue and yellow. Depends on the color variants, it either came with the white chassis and black tires, or red chassis and white tires. All variants were equipped with the red-plated, small-diameter 3-spoke Fully Cowled-type wheels paired with high-profile slick tires, as well as the curve side-guard. In the manga and anime The Beak Spider is a battle race machine created by Dr. Ogami. The machine has the front cutter-like wheel guards that can generates the 'wind blades' that can destroys any opponent's machines. Because of how dangerous the machine is, Kai Okita wears the special-made catch glove for catching the Beak Spider. In the anime adaptation of WGP, Kai became a coach for the Savanna Soldiers, The Savanna Zebra was replaced by the Beak Spider Zebra, which was based on his own Beak Spider. In additions of being able to generates wind blades, the front wheel guard also doubling as the aerodynamic-adjusting devices. The rear spoiler can be eject from the car. Though the wind blades was mainly used for cutting down obstacles rather than destroying other machines, Juliana, the team leader of the Savanna Soldiers, disobey Kai's order and destroys the TRF Victorys' machines (saves for Go's Cyclone Magnum and Ryo's Neo-Tridagger ZMC) and caused a fire accident. In chapter 3 of [[Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! Return Racers!|''Return Racers!]], Kai's Beak Spider was ultimately destroyed by the Death Angels' Mini 4WD cars along with Rei's Ray Stinger and Gen's Brocken Gigant and was modified into the Beak Stinger G by Crusher Jiro himself. After the race with the Seiba brothers, Jiro reverted the cars and gave them back to the Ogami trio. Technical info '''Length:' 137 mm (Normal/Zebra/Viento), 150 mm (Premium) Width: 90 mm (Normal/Zebra/Viento), 97 mm (Premium) Height: 41 mm (Normal/Zebra/Viento) Chassis: Super-1 Chassis (Normal/Zebra/Viento), Super-II Chassis (Premium) Gear Set(s): 5:1 and 4:1 (Normal/Zebra), 3.5:1 (Premium) Gallery Boxarts BeakSpiderBoxart.png|Boxart of the Beak Spider. BeakSpiderZebraBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the Zebra. See also * Beak Stinger G External links Tamiya Japan * Beak Spider on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Beak Spider Zebra on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Beak Spider Zebra Speciak Kit on Tamiya official website * Beak Spider Premium on Tamiya official website Tamiya America * Beak Spider Zebra Speciak Kit on Tamiya America official website * Beak Spider Premium on Tamiya America official website Charatoru * Beak Spider Viento on Charatoru official website (Japanese) Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Tetsuhiro Koshita Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Fully Cowled Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! series